


Anger means more babies

by Charlie404



Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And so wants Johnny, Baby Mark, Caregiver Johnny, Caregivers, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Littles, Mark wants to help, Mark wants to say no to everything, The Author Regrets Everything, Yuta has anger management problems, baby yuta, caregiver Jaehyun, littlespace, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Yuta throwing a tantrum makes Mark tired, and soon Johnny and Jaehyun have two babies.
Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Anger means more babies

"I hate you!", Yuta yelled, but Mark knew he didn't. His baby was in a state where he wasn't able to control his emotions, and that was fine.

Well, his baby wasn't actually in little space, but Mark hoped he would slip soon. His crying was harsh and loud, and it was almost ten at night, and their neighbours would most definitely like to sleep in peace. Yuta was also getting really tired, and the more tired he got, the more he just cried. Mark sighed, their evening had already been long, and he still had to wash, dress and feed Yuta.

"Everything okay here?", Mark heard Johnny's voice. He turned around to see the older standing next to the couch, watching Yuta throwing his tantrum on the floor in front of him.

"Yuta is.. yeah", Mark just sighed, "I'm not even sure anymore if he is in little space or not, he just cries."

Johnny nodded and crouched down next to Yuta. He took Yuta's hands and pulled them over the baby's own chest, holding him still like that. It helped him to calm down, the feeling that someone held him and knew what to do when he himself was lost.

"Good job baby", Johnny praised when Yuta's cries slowly got quieter and quieter, then fully stopped.

"What was it this time?", Johnny turned his head to look at Mark.

"About showering."

"Would you mind if I help you?"

"No, not at all", Mark sighed. He hated how he needed help while taking care of his little, but at the same time he knew it was for the best. Yuta needed someone stronger to hold him sometimes when he got too angry, and Mark was too weak for that. Thinking about that made a tear slip out of Mark's eye; was he really a that bad as a caregiver? Yuta really, deserved better.

"I can hear how you think, Markie baby", Johnny interrupted his thoughts, "Please don't think bad about yourself, you're a really good caregiver and playmate to Yuta."

Mark felt how Johnny calling him baby and Yuta's playmate pushed him a bit closer to the edge of slipping, to a kind of awkward space between his adult and little headspace. He wasn't anymore sure if he could talk, but he wasn't feeling little enough yet. He hoped Johnny would see his situation and help him to slip fully, the in-between space made him feel really frustrated. 

"Come here baby", Johnny opened his arm for Mark as he saw the younger, "It's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of you and baby Yuta. Don't worry, everything is okay."

"M-Mawkie feelin' small", Mark sobbed out, letting himself get hugged by Johnny. He felt really sad after not being able to take care of Yuta by himself, he felt like a disappointment. He had promised Yuta to be with him all the time and let nothing bad happen to his baby, and he had failed.

When Mark was deep in his thoughts, Johnny found himself from a bit difficult position. He had two littles, one who was tired from his past tantrum but at the same time a ticking time bomb ready to explode again, and one who was feeling sad and vulnerable. Johnny wasn't sure if he would be able to handle everything by himself, and that's why he quickly send Jaehyun a short text saying he needed help. 

While waiting for Jaehyun, Johnny decided to move himself and his babies to his bedroom. He placed Yuta onto his bed and took Mark to sit onto the changing table. Mark was big enough to be without diapers, so Johnny just changed the younger's clothes into more comfortable ones. 

"You can choose, baby", he said, showing Mark two t-shirts. One was pastel yellow with little pineapples everywhere, and the other one was light blue with a penguin. 

"I no wan a shiwt", Mark said, pouting. Actually, he wanted a shirt, he just wanted to say no.

"You don't want a shit? But you'll get too cold without a shirt", Johnny said, making Yuta giggle.

"Bu I no wan", Mark said and looked down, still pouting. Johnny sighed and just chose the yellow one, with matching pants of course. Before he could get Mark dressed he heard their dorm's door open, it was Jaehyun.

"Hi", Jaehyun said as he stepped into Johnny's bedroom, "How are you doing here?"

"We", Johnny pointed Mark and himself, "Are arguing about wearing a shirt, and Yuta there is.. uh, he seems to be playing with a blanket. Mark showered before, but Yuta didn't."

"So I'll take him", Jaehyun said, going to scoop Yuta up. The baby just giggled when Jaehyun carried him to the bathroom, he seemed to have forgotten all his past boundaries.

"Hand's up, baby", Johnny said to Mark, who did like he was told. He still wanted the shirt, and he was getting tired to saying no. He just wanted to go to sleep. 

Johnny dressed Mark and then gave the younger a peck on his nose, and then lifted him up into his arms. He carried the baby into kitchen and sat him onto kitchen counter, and turned around to take his sippy cup and fill it with water.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as he gave Mark the sippy. 

"No wan eat."

"Baby, you have to eat", Johnny sighed, "Okay, let's test something else. Do you want strawberries, blueberries or peach slices with your yogurt?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll choose for you", Johnny said and lifted Mark from the counter. He placed the baby into a highchair, and began to make food for him.

"Here's a clean baby", Jaehyun said as he carried Yuta into the kitchen, "Clean and almost asleep."

"I made food for him too, is he old and awake enough to eat?" Johnny asked as he placed a bowl of yogurt and sliced strawberries onto Mark's highchair tray. Mark began eating, despite saying no to everything he was hungry.

"Yeah, he is", Jaehyun said as he placed Yuta into another highchair next to Mark's. When Mark saw his little friend, he happily scooped a handful of yogurt and strawberries and dropped onto Yuta's highchair tray.

"Me love you, my baby!" he said, making both Johnny and Jaehyun chuckle. Mark was Yuta's caregiver after all, so of course he knew he had to feed his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not too happy with this but still wanted to post this. Hope you like it!
> 
> The reason I wanted to post this right now is that I'm holding a small, really small giveaway on my instagram (@tyong.sushiroll)!
> 
> It's about a small keychain I made, so nothing official merch or anything because I'm poor.. but hopefully someone want's to paticipate! Thank you for reading, love you!


End file.
